It Begins
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Aftering rescusing a girl from an unexlpored section of 3rd Earth, the Thundercats discover one of the planet's biggest secrets...rewrite of Mysterious Angel 2001
1. The Attack

It Begins...

Disclaimer - I don't own Thundercats...nuff said

It Begins...

Part 1: The Attack

by AJAngelique

Lion-O and Snarf walked carefully across the grass thick field that was heavy with a mixture of the morning's dew and the rains that had fallen in the area for the pass couple of days.

"Brrrr, I'm really glad that the rain's finally stop," Snarf said as he walked beside the lord of the Thundercats.

"Me too, I was really starting to feel cooped up in the Lair yesterday," Lion-O as he glanced down at a piece of paper in his hand.

"What are we doing here Lion-O?" Snarf asked as he noticed how the forest was beginning to get thicker with trees and bushes as something in the air was subtlety changing as they went further into the woods.

"Just a little exploration Snarf," Lion-O said as he made some notes on the paper.

"Why couldn't we just ask someone about these woods, they're starting to give me the creeps," Snarf said.

"We have, nobody really knows a lot about these woods except for this legend about this mansion in the middle of the woods where two girls live," Lion-O.

"Brrrr, if it's a really old legend I doubt those girls are still there," Snarf said.

"I know, but still...Snarf?" Lion-O started to say but stopped and looked back when he noticed that Snarf had stopped in his own tracks and was sitting up as he was listening to something obviously off in the distance off to his left.

"What is it Snarf?" Lion-O asked.

"It sounds like, there's someone else in the wood...and they're fighting someone," Snarf said.

"Are they in trouble?" Lion-O asked and he was quickly answered by the sound of a gun going off followed by a loud cry.

"Come on Snarf!" Lion-O shouted and ran off in the direction of the noised with Snarf hot on his heels. It didn't take the two long to make their way through the thicket and out into a clearing where Monkian, Slythe and Jackelman were in a semi-circle around a what looked like a girl laying on her side and looking up at the Mutants rather angrily while clutching her right leg with her right hand.

"Mutants!" Snarf shouted surprised as he reared back a bit. Lion-O quickly pulled out his sword as the Mutants spun around to face Lion-O, very surprised to see him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Jackelman demanded, gesturing towards a confused Lion-O.

"Yes, you said no one would come in these woods," Monkian said, sneering at Slythe who was just as disgusted at the situation.

"It's just one Thundercat, we can take him," Slythe said as he got ready to attack the young lord. Lion-O gripped his sword and the Mutants heard two growls, one from the sword in front of them and one from behind…needless to say, both growls were unnerving. Slythe let out a growl of annoyance as he rushed forward and was soon followed by the other two mutants.

"Ho!" Lion-O cried, evoking the power of the Sword of Omens but everyone was surprised to find that its power had somehow increased and the field was soon filled with light.

"Where did all that power come from?" Jackelman demanded as he and the other mutants did their best to shield their eyes from the light.

"I don't know," Monkian said.

"Where ever it came from, its too powerful for us to handle. We should retreat," Slythe said, already slinking away from Lion-O. Jackelman and Monkian were quick to follow and the trio ran off as the light began to fade. Once the light was back to normal, the Mutants were gone.

"Wow Lion-O, I never knew that the sword had such power," Snarf said.

"Neither did I Snarf," Lion-O said as he looked at the Sword of Omens curiously.

"I guess I should have warned you about that," came a female voice and the two looked up at the girl, remembering the reason why they were in that field to begin with, "there's an high concentration of magic in these woods and it has a tendency to amplify talismans," the girl said as the guys walked up to her.

"I see, can I help you up?" Lion-O asked as he reached out a hand to her. The girl started to say something when something flew out of the pocket of her jacket and buzzed around Lion-O like a angry firefly.

"Back! Don't touch her!" the ball of light shouted of angrily, surprising both Thundercats.

"By Jaga," Lion-O said as he took a couple steps take and swatted at the small ball of hot white light buzzing around his face.

:"Aurora, down girl," the girl said in her angry mother voice. The ball of light stopped instantly and drifted away from Lion-O a couple of inches as the light faded to reveal a five 21cm tall little girl with golden sunshine hair, sky blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and rainbow iridescent dragonfly wings wearing a white toga made of a very light material. Though she wasn't buzzing around Lion-0 anymore, she gave him a murderous look.

"What is that…she…?" Lion-O stumbled, not sure to make of he was seeing.

"Humph! I'm faerie idiot," Aurora said.

"Aurora," the girl scolded and the faerie shrank a bit. The girl just sighed heavily and carefully stood up on her own.

"Please forgive her, she doesn't trust strangers," the girl said as she stood there.

"I see," Lion-O said as he looked at Aurora who simply stuck her tongue out at Lion-O.

"Why did the mutants attack you?" Snarf piped in.

"Because, I live here," the girl said.

"You live here?" Lion-O asked.

"Well, not _here_ here. I live in the middle of the woods and…" the girl started as she gestured first at the field and then back to the other side of the field.

"You mean in the mansion?" Snarf asked.

"Yeah," the girl.

"You can't be one of the people we heard about," Lion-O said as he looked the girl over in disbelief.

"Why? Because she looks _too_ young?" Aurora demanded.

"Well…" Lion-O started.

"That's ok, I get that a lot," the girl said.

"Is your leg ok?" Snarf asked as he noticed a slight blood stain and what looks like a burnt hole from one of the mutants' guns.

"This? Yeah, it's just flesh wound," the girl said with a grin that looked a little forced that didn't convince either the guys or Aurora.

"What?" the girl asked. The others looked away and had these guilty looks on their faces.

"Et tu Aurora?" the girl asked as she the threw the faerie a glare.

"Well…I…" Aurora said nervously as she shrank away a bit.

"By the way," Lion-O said, interrupting the scowl moment long enough for the girls to look up at him, "What is your name?"

The girl smiled as she shifted her left leg behind her right leg and slowly moved to a elegant bow, "Angela Cr…"Angela started but was cut off by a sharp pain from her injured leg. She gasped loudly and winced as she lost her balance and made friends with the earth once again.

"Angela!" Aurora shouted as she rushed over to the girl and hovered by her head.

"Are you alright?" Lion-O asked as he a Snarf hurried to Angela's side.

"Ok, maybe not so fine as I thought," Angela said as she clutched her leg.

"It's broken! Those stupid tings shot her and now she's going to die. Quick, suck out the poison!" Aurora shouted and everyone just looked at her like she were a talking rainbow colored zebra.

"What?!" Aurora demanded.

"Aurora, guns aren't snakes," Angela said.

"Oh," Aurora said sheepishly.

"But Angela is injured and we need to get her help," Snarf said.

"Yes, we'll take her back to the mansion and…" Aurora started.

"And it'll take too long and things will get worse," Angela cut in.

"But…"Aurora started.

"No buts, these woods are deeper than they look and remember how long it took us just to get to this field?" Angela said. Aurora opened and closed her mouth a couple times like a fish gasping for water before she finally scowled at Angela.

"Then we have to take her to the Lair," Snarf said and Lion -O nodded.

"Here Angela, let me help you," Lion-O said.

"Ok," Angela said, expecting to stand up and lean on the young lord, but surprised when he actually scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked.

"Carrying you," Lion-O said and began the walk back to Cat's Lair.

"Oh," Angela said with a light blush on her face. Aurora giggled at this but quickly went silent as Angela threw her a glare and Aurora floated back to hang out with Snarf for the rest of the walk.

Later back at the Lair, Angela had been taken directly to sick bay. Her leg was diagnosed, cleaned and bandaged as Angela just sat quietly and watched and Aurora watched impatiently from Aurora's left shoulder. But the small faerie was tapping her foot against Angela's shoulder and after awhile, it was beginning to get on the blonde girl's nerves.

"Aurora," Angela finally said as her Tygra started to wrap her leg.

"Yes?" Aurora asked.

"Please, stop fidgeting," Angela asked. Aurora frowned and did her best to sit as still as possible as Tygra finished wrapping Angela's leg.

"There, that should do it," Tygra said as Angela looked down at the wrapped calf.

"Thank you," Angela said and moved to get off the table.

"Wait…"Tygra started as Angela got off the table and stood firmly on the floor and looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"You…" Tygra started to scold her but noticed something was off and looked her over for a moment, "did you get taller?"

"No, just levitating," Angela said as she pointed down at her feet and Tygra looked down to see that she was hovering at least an inch over the floor.

"Hey Tygra, how's…" Cheetara started as she walked into the sick bay but stopped when she saw Angela, "…did you get taller?" Aurora giggled as Angela rolled her eyes.

"No, she's levitating," Tygra said as he crossed his arms.

"Levitating? Is she…?" Cheetara started.

"So! You wanted to see someone about something?" Angela interrupted suddenly, which made the two Thundercats exchange looks and Angela pouted slightly like a lost little child.

"Yes, everyone is waiting for you two in the Council Chamber," Cheetara said.

"I guess it's time for your press conference," Aurora said as she looked up at Angela as she laid face down on the girl's shoulder but rested her head on her crossed arms.

"Shush," Angela said to the faerie as she and Tygra followed Cheetara to the Council Chamber. Needless to say, everyone looked up when they entered the room and Angela let out a heavy sigh.

"No, I didn't grow," she said as she floated/walked into the room and sat down in the nearest empty seat as everyone just looked at her confused.

"I can levitate, "Angela hastily said hastily as she looked away from everyone very embarrassed as Cheetara and Tygra sat down.

"Angela," Lion-O said, bringing her attention back to the group, "why did the mutants attack you?"

"Oh for many reasons, but I guess mainly for this," Angela said as she pulled up her shoulder bag and sat it on the table as everyone starred at it.

"What? It's not a bomb," Angela said as she opened the bag and pulled first one handful of rainbow colored CD cases that each held a single CD and placed it on the table to her left as she reached into the bag for another handful. Panthro picked up a couple of the cases an noticed that the disc inside was clear except for a slight iridescent tint.

"What are these things?" Panthro asked as he moved the case around in the light to examine it better as the rests of the discs were passed around the table.

"Crystal Data Discs from the Crystal Mansion. Each disc holds over 100 years worth of information or a century's worth of data on a single topic," Angela said and as if the discs were as ordinary as air while she shoved her whole arm into her bag to feel around for any cases that she might have missed. Angela noticed that the room got really quiet all of a sudden and looked up to see everyone was starring at her.

"What?" Angela asked as everyone looked away and Aurora simply groaned under her breath as Angela pulled her arm of the bag, dumped the bag upside down and shook it a couple times over the table.

"You've got to be kidding," Wiley Kit said.

"These discs can't really hold that much information," Wiley Kat said.

"Hmmmm," Angela said as she picked up a random case, opened it and pulled out the disc inside. The Thundercats watched as Angela put down the case and held the disc in between her cupped hands. She closed her eyes and titled her head down towards her hands as a small ball of light formed in the hole of the disc. The others watched as the light grew to encase the entire disc and Angela moved her hands back to hold the light itself as the disc began to spin and suddenly the air itself was full of information of a civilization long pass from 3rd Earth.

The Thundercats looked around in shock and awe at all the text, photos, movies and audio. This lasted for a couple of minutes before Angela finally let out a sigh and all the information faded back into the disc and the disc fell onto the table with a light clatter as everyone looked at Angela again.

"Now that I have you attention, my name is Angela Cross. I live in the Crystal Mansion hidden deep within the Mystic woods. When my Earth's time came to an end, the powers that be took me to the beginning of it all, prolonged my life and designated me this planet's historian. I have been keeping the history of this planet ever since it first came into being," Angela said as she pulled out a seemingly random disc and brought it to life to show all the details of the mansion.

"Is that the Crystal Mansion?" Wiley Kit asked.

"Yes, it is. In addition to the four floors above grounds, there are several sublevels. All the information I have gather over time is stored in a computer room in the very middle of the house. But, while the first sublevel is kept open for household needs, the other three are artifact and archives room," Angela said as she gestured as part of the map, "the second and third level are mainly museums and libraries. But the fourth and final level is security access only. This area contains things that are forbidden to ever see the light of day again."

"Why don't you just destroy them?" Wiley Kat asked. Angela opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by an explosion that shook the room and the alarms went crazy.

TBC

Part 2: Healing


	2. Healing

It Begins...

Disclaimer - I don't own Thundercats...nuff said

It Begins...

Part 2: Healing

AJAngelique

"Mutants!" Aurora shouted as she pointed out the window to see one flying around outside.

"Stay here Angela," Lion-O said as he and the other Thundercats quickly left the room. Angela didn't hear him or notice the Thundercats leave as she stared out the window with a venom laced glare at the pests flying around outside.

"Angela. Angela," Aurora said, worry edging further into her voice each time she said her friend's name.

"What's wrong with her?" Snarf said and Aurora let out a small shriek.

"Don't scare me like that!" Aurora shrieked at Snarf.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Snarf said as he stepped back a bit as his fur began to bristle from the change in energy in the room.

"Angela," Aurora gasped as she whirled around to see that Angela was standing up now and apparently shrinking.

"Eeep! She's phasing through the floor," Aurora shrieked.

"She's what?" Snarf asked.

"Just stop her," Aurora shouted angrily as she pointed at the blonde. Snarf rushed forward to grab Angela but was surprised when he ran right through her.

"What the…" Snarf said as he skidded to a stop and turned back to see Angela vanish into the floor, "Where'd she go?"

"Downstairs, where are the stairs?" Aurora demanded.

Meanwhile, the Thundercats were up in the Cat's Head defending the Lair from all of the Mutant's attacks.

"I don't get it, why don't they just leave already?" Panthro mused angrily as the Mutants just kept attacking the Lair.

"They're here for Angela," Lion -O said with a scowl and the others glanced at him, "They tried to kidnap her in the woods and now they're trying again." If someone was going to make a comment, it was quickly cut off by an new alarm that went off. Everyone looked up to see Angela walking right through the front door as Snarf and the little light that is Aurora busted through the doors a couple steps behind her.

"Angela!" Lion-O gasped.

"What is she doing out there?" Panthro asked as Cheetara ran out of the room, soon followed by Tygra.

"Angela! Angela!" Aurora shouted as Angela stopped three feet away from the sheer cliff drop that formed the moat and looked up at the sky at the mutants as they buzzed around like annoying flies.

"Angela, Angela!" Aurora shouted as she and Snarf finally caught up.

"It's not safe out here, we…" Snarf started.

"Silence," Angela snapped angrily and the two jumped back as Cheetara raced out the front door.

"Guys," she cried out as the mutants focused their attacks on them now. Angela noted this with a hint of annoyance as she lifted her right hand and waved it as she were merely swatting away some bugs and the motion of her hand brushed the laser blasts away from her friends and back towards the Mutants.

"What just happened?" Tygra asked as he watched the Mutants dodge their own attacks.

"Angela. She…" Cheetara started.

"Guys!" Aurora shouted and everyone looked to see Angela was beginning to glow with a pale golden yellow light as her hair was being waved by an unseen wind and a strange energy began to rise in the air that made everyone's hair stand on end.

"Back, get back," Aurora shouted as she grabbed a tuff of Snarf's fur and did her best to tug him back towards the Lair.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Snarf said as he rushed back towards the Lair before Aurora had a chance to let go, so the Faerie just held on for dear life and squealed as she waved in the wind like a living flag.

"What's going on?" Cheetara asked as Snarf raced over towards her and Tygra and only stopped once he was behind them.

"Angela's going to case a spell. A big spell!" Aurora shouted a she popped out of Snarf's fur and it looked as if she was waist deep in a red and yellow snow drift. The air started to come alive with electricity as the light around Angela's skin turned to a bright gold color, her hair began to wave wildly and she bowed her head as she chanted something in a long dead language and performed a peculiar sign with both her hands over heart.

As she did this, the Mutants kept trying to attack the Lair but all their shot kept getting blocked by small pools of light that absorbed the lasers and rippled before they seemingly vanished but only moved to absorb the next attack. Aurora watched this curiously as she had heard about this but never seen it before. The pools of light were an extension of Angela's powers and acted as a shield that actually moved around very quickly…so quickly in fact, it appeared as if they were vanishing and being replaced.

Finally, Angela stopped her chanting snapped her eyes open to glare up at the mutants as all the light on her skin gathered in the loop that her hands made over her heart. The light first formed into a ball akin to a beautiful snow globe filled with starlight that was in constant motion. It stayed like that for only a few seconds before it shifted into two gold rings that began to spin around each other gracefully like a twin gyroscopes.

"Golden Shield!" Angela shouted and parted her hands as she held her arms out at both her sides. The rings began to spin faster as they grew larger and larger to the point that they were able to circle around the entire lair comfortably. Angela gritted her teeth as she fisted her hands, crossed her arms and touched the sides of her fists to her shoulder. There was a slight burst of energy as the rings left behind a glow that quickly became a giant orb of gold that encompassed the entire Lair from many feet above the head to well under the basement.

"What just happened?" Monkian asked.

"I don't know, some sort of magic," Jackelman said.

"It's just a little light, attack them while they're out in the open!" Slythe shouted as he charge forward in the nose diver.

"Slythe, wait!" Monkian shouted but the reptile wouldn't listen. He kept charging at the light as he aimed for Angela who glared back at him through the scoop. Slythe shot at her a couple time but was shocked to find that his lasers were deflected by the strange light. Slythe veered the Nose Diver to prevent colliding with the light but only succeeded in getting belly up before the Nose Diver grazed the light, which cause some sort of electrical interference as all his controls started to short out. Slythe forced his vehicle away from the light and as he got further away from it, the less the shorts were.

"Retreat," Slythe said grudgingly as he turned his nose diver away from the Lair while Jackelman and Monkian were all to happy to follow him. Angela didn't let her guard down until she knew for sure that the Mutants were gone as the others rushed up to her and called her name.

"Angela," Cheetara said and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Angela sighed quietly and her eyes dropped half way as she began to say off to one side as if being blown by a strong wind. Aurora gasped as her hands flew over her mouth as Angela began to fall but was quickly caught by both Thundercats and sat her down gently on the ground. Angela took a couple breaths as she eased the weight off her injured leg as she started to feel the sharp pain that she ignored during the spell.

"It hurts," Angela said with a slight frown as she stared at her injured leg.

"Of course it hurts you ninny! You _stood_ on it! How could you do something so reckless! You moron! You'll be lucky if you'll ever walk again!" Aurora shouted angrily at the blonde girl who just sat there and looked back at her with this tired look on her face as Tygra, Snarf and Cheetara looked at the Faerie in surprise. After a long and heated ranted, Aurora finally ran out of things to say and spat out a couple "you…you…" before let out a loud huff, turned away and flew back into the Lair.

"Is she going to be alright?" Snarf asked as he pointed in the direction Aurora had flew off in.

"Yeah," Angela said with a tired sigh, "she's just mad at me for this," Angela waved a limp hand around at the golden orb around the Lair.

"What is that?" Tygra asked, looking at the light curiously.

"It's a shielding spell, keeps evil and prying eyes out," Angela said with.

"Prying eyes?" Cheetara asked and Angela nodded silently.

"You wouldn't believe how many people would kill just to access half the knowledge I brought you today," Angela said, hint of sadness to her voice and the group was quiet for a moment before Angela raised her arms and stretched slightly.

"I think I used a little bit too much energy in casting that spell," Angela said with a slight frown before looking back at the two Thundercats, "Is it possible that I can lean on one of you as we head back in?" she asked curiously with a slight pout.

Meanwhile back at the Black Pyramid, the sky erupted with thunder and lighting to match the furious anger of the pyramid's decaying resident.

"She what?!" MummRa snapped angrily at the mutants and another bolt of lighting sliced through the air and was soon followed by a loud clap of thunder that made the three mutants cringe before him.

"The girl made some sort of _shield_ appear out of thin air. Neither our weapons or our vehicles could break through it," Slythe said, trying to pull of the pity me act (very badly might I add).

"Then your useless, get out of my sight before I make you disappear forever!" MummRa shouted and pointed a gnarled finger towards the exit. Without another word, the Mutants were all to glad to do what they were told…for once…and left the pyramid post haste. MummRa groaned to himself as he rubbed his fingers over his temples for a moment before turning to his cauldron of bubbling purple goop. With a wave of his hand, he attempted to peer into the Lair only to find his "mystical vision" blocked by a silent gold static. MummRa grumbled and erased the static from the cauldron with a single wave of his arm.

"She has obviously casted a spell to keep me from spying on her or breaking into the Lair," MummRa said, musing over the situation carefully, "A spell of this magnitude can't last forever. I will just have to be patient and wait for the right moment to attack," MummRa said with a light laugh as he turned away from the cauldron and went back to his sarcophagus to bid his time.

A couple of days pass since the attack and Angela has quickly shifted into a new routine of life at the Lair. Even with her injured leg, Angela was able to help around here and there in the Lair as she now had to use a pair of crutches since she lost the ability to levitate since casting the Gold Shield spell. But the majority of her day is spent transferring the data from the discs she brought to discs that the Lair's computer, thanks to a external device Panthro made to transfer the data directly to the Lair's computer.

On this particular afternoon, the transfer was more than way completed and Angela was whizzing around the room in her desk chair, excitedly telling everyone what each piece of information was that they were seeing. The only thing that stopped her chaotic trip around the room was a well placed Panthro who stopped Angela in her tracks simply by placing his hands on the back of her chair. When Angela came to a slightly shaky stop, she looked up at the Thundercat with a surprised look on her face.

"Would you please stop doing that before you run someone over?" he asked.

"Ok," Angela said, after blinking a couple times out of surprise.

"Good," Panthro said and wheeled her over to a spot where she could watch over everything like a well educated scholar.

"Wow," Aurora said as she sat Indian style on top of Snarf's head as the dup merely sat back and watched the whole scene.

"What's that Aurora?" Snarf asked, looking up at the faerie.

"I've never seen Angela so…happy before," Aurora said as she shifted from sitting to laying down her stomach and resting her head on her crossed arms.

"Really?" Snarf asked curiously.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe it, but Angela is older than she looks."

"She is?" Snarf asked, quite surprised as Aurora simply nodded.

"Angela was taken from the last moment of her mortal life and was sent back to the very beginning of this planet. She was granted immortality and given the task of recording this planet's history from the very moment it began its existence. Angela has seen civilizations rise and fall, wars fought and won. She knows all the secrets of the past…but…"

"But?" Snarf asked.

"…Angela has lost countless friends over the years, she's been persecuted, hunted and her home invaded on more than one occasion just so that the forbidden treasures could be plundered," Aurora said, ending her explanation with a sad sigh.

_'Wow,'_ Snarf thought and looked at the blonde in a new light of admiration and pity. Aurora then sat there in silence as her mind delved further into the past. Aurora had known Angela since the Middle Ages, prior to the arrival of the Dark Lord and his ushering in of the Dark Ages. Over these years, Angela has tired to end her life on numerous occasions, but someone would always come in and save her. But, it was the arrival of the One of All that brought Angela fully back into the light and she ceased all her suicide attempts. Aurora sighed sadly as she dipped her head into the folds of her arms till her mouth was concealed. It sadden Aurora that she wasn't the one to save the only human she became friends with.

Later that day, Angela was getting her daily check up and bandage changes on her leg down in the Medical Ward.

"Amazing, you're leg is healing twice as fast as normal," Tygra said as he looked over the pictures on the screen.

"Eh," Angela said with a light shrug, "I've always healed fast." Tygra raised his eyebrow and looked at her over his shoulder at how lighthearted she was taking this.

"You're not using your powers are you?" Tygra asked as he turned off the screen.

"No, it's just something that comes with the immortality gig," Angela said as she eased herself off the examination table and picked up the single crutch she got used to using.

"But I'm actually surprised by how fast we're getting all this information into your computers. Before long, we'll have a thousand years of information at your disposal," Angela said with a bright smile.

"You can thank Panthro for that," Tygra said.

"Yes, his device is working beautifully," Angela said. Tygra was about to say something when the ring on Angela's right hand began to glow and ring softly.

"What…?" Tygra asked as Angel held up her hand to show off the simple ring.

"One's calling, I better take this," Angela said as she turned and left the room, leaving behind a confused Thundercat. Angela walked down the hall for a bit and went upstairs to find the closest window to sit down in its sill. Once seated, Angela let out a small sigh and touched her hand to her head.

'Hello One,' Angela thought as she looked out the window and through the faint golden glow of the shield towards the forest.

'Hello Angela,' came a cherry female voice through the ring and directly into her mind, 'how's everything going?'

'Quite well! We're 75 done with the download, my leg is healing just as fast and it looks as if we'll be done by the end of the week,' Angela thought with a grin.

'I see you casted a Gold Shield,' One replied.

'Yeah,' Angela thought with a heavy sigh, 'I used a lot of energy but I casted it perfectly, only those with good in their hearts can pass through it both ways while it keeps the Mutants out quite nicely.'

'I see…doesn't it seem to be getting weaker though?'

'Yeah, I don't know why though.'

'Have you been meditating?'

'Yeah, even got walked in on one time…' Angela thought as her mind flashed back to the a couple nights ago when Angela was doing a special meditation in a dome of blue energy that made the air inside heavy with due. The Wileys came into the room without knocking and surprised her. The moment that she lost her connection with the energy, the dome collapsed and a bathtub's amount of water dropped down on her and splashed all over the floor.

'I see…' One said as she looked over the memory in Angela's mind.

'We should be done by the end of the week. This should give us plenty of time before the shield totally loses all it energy,' Angela thought but could still feel One's worry over the situation.

'This should be the perfect time to invite our new friends to the Mansion and give then the five cent tour,' Angela thought with a smile.

'You're right. The moment that they have all those discs downloaded, I want you back here…even if you're leg isn't completely healed,' One said.

'One?' Angela asked, confused.

'I'm just worried, that's all,' One said with a heavy sigh.

'Don't worry,' Angela said with a grin, 'everything's going to be alright.'

'Ok…' One said after a moment's of silence, 'I'll have everything ready for when you bring our new friends home.'

'Oh! Can you make your…?'

"Yes, I'm making your favorite cakes,' One said with a smile. Angela squealed happily and the two conversed for about five more minutes before the two finally severed their mental link and went off to bed.

Meanwhile, MummRa was trying to peer into the Lair once again. Over time, MummRa watched as the gold static slowly shifted to gold fog. Tonight, the vague figures had become a bit more distinct and conversations were coming through in mild whispers. The decaying creature was even to listen in lightly to Angela's and One's conversation. As the girls were heading off to bed, a plan was formulating in the putrid depths of what one could call a mind…

TBC

Next

Part 3) The Trap


End file.
